


The Erotic Art of Illusion (Second Interval)

by elfin



Series: The Poetry of Magic [5]
Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Adam takes Jonathan to 'Skin'





	

**Author's Note:**

> First written a long time ago

  


  


'Skin', an erotic arts club in Soho, Central London. A venue where hypnotists could go further with their volunteers than they usually might, where comedians could discuss subjects otherwise taboo in their profession and where magicians could practice truly 'close up' magic. 

Adam Klaus had been a member for a couple of years, never performing but sitting in the small audience now and again. Tonight, after his own stage show, he'd asked his creative consultant if he felt like going somewhere 'a little different'. Jonathan had hesitated, but it had been a couple of weeks since he and Adam had spent any time together, just the two if them, and they did need to. 

Already dressed in dark trousers and the deep red silk shirt that Adam had bought for him a few weeks ago, Jonathan was deemed by his employer as suitably dressed for the club. Adam changed into a black shirt and tight trousers and his chauffeur dropped them outside the club just before eleven. 

The setting was a simple Victorian building, the entrance an ornate black door with the large letters "E.A." inscribed in gold and an outline of a magic wand in silver. It made Jonathan feel nervous for some reason. He glanced at his escort, and couldn't help but bask in the expression in Adam's eyes, in his smile. The door was opened for them and they were admitted, Adam being greeted by name as the doorman took their coats. 

Side by side they started along a corridor that sloped down toward a set of black double doors only barely visible in the candlelight that illuminated their way. As they walked, Adam did something he'd never done before anywhere but in private; he put his arm around Jonathan's waist.  
  


Beyond the double door was a small clubroom. Black floor, black walls with simple silver and gold inscriptions. Jonathan recognised a few lines of quotes from Devant, Houdini, Maskelyne and one from Dick Emery. Fake, yet fairly convincing candles lined the walls and were placed on the small round tables scattered across the floor. The resulting atmosphere was intimately sexy. 

Adam and Jonathan were shown to a table close to the small stage, off to the left. Adam ordered a bottle of champagne and their attention was initially captured by the magician already on stage. 'Jake' was almost a legend at the club. His two assistants, Julie and Julienne, worked in the nude, and he tended to be equally as physical with him as he was with her. Jake himself wore only a dark purple velvet cape and a pair of black silk shorts. He worked with rope and handcuffs, sex toys of all descriptions, making them appear and disappear. As Jonathan and Adam took their seats, Jake was standing behind the male assistant, Julienne, a square of red silk held over his groin, performing an interesting subversion of the dancing handkerchief routine. 

Their champagne arrived, was discretely poured for them. And on stage, Jake accepted a standing ovation and accompanied his assistant's off. A few minutes later, a second small group came on. The act was known only as 'IlluSion'. A magician, always in a black and white mask and dark clothing, never identified and never speaking, accompanied by three assistants in black body suits, two women and a man, their sexes obvious only because the body suits were made of thin, tight lycra. They too were masked. 

As the magician stepped forward, the club's powerful sound system began the heavy rolling bass of Madonna's "Skin". Drawing forward the male assistant, the magician placed his left hand on the small of the other's back, moving his right down over the covered body, seeming to entrance and levitate his assistant with no effort. As the black-clothed man lay supine, three feet off the stage, the magician stepped around him, and from nowhere produced two vicious-looking clips, resembling in Jonathan's mind crocodile clips. Leaning down, he blew over the assistant's chest, his breath seeming chilled, visible under the coloured lights. Standing, he leaned across and attached first one nipple clamp and then the other to the lycra-covered, hardened buds. 

To the left of the stage Adam glanced at Jonathan and smiled to himself. His friend's interest had risen that small, almost imperceptible notch that Adam was looking for. Despite what people thought of him, when he wanted to, he could plot and connive with the best of them. 

On stage, the magician held his hand several inches over his assistant's chest and clicked his fingers. A blue spark of electricity leapt from his fingertips to the clamps on the man's nipples, and slowly, the assistant's body began to rise further up from the stage. 

Jonathan very rarely saw an illusion without seeing the mechanics. This time, he found himself engrossed, the music, the atmosphere, the utterly sexual nature of the tricks themselves. Adam refilled their glasses when IlluSion vanished from the darkened stage at the end of their short act. Leaning forward, he whispered into Jonathan's ear, "could you come up with stuff like this?"  
Jonathan turned, surprise etched into his face. "For you?"  
"I've been asked to do a set here."  
It was a form of magic Jonathan hadn't considered before, but he knew he could accomplish anything if he was inspired, and there wasn't any lack of inspiration on offer. "I could think about it."  
Adam smiled. "Whatever help you need...."  
Jonathan's answer was lost in the announcement of the next act, a stage hypnotist, Byron Kasner. 

The young, handsome man was greeted warmly, known and trusted here. He walked on stage, crossing to the edge without a word. Looking across the front few tables, he locked his gaze on Jonathan, and making direct eye contact he crouched down at the edge of the stage and held out his hand.  
"Would you?"  
Jonathan glanced at Adam, who told him quietly that it was okay. He hoped he wasn't placing too much faith in his employer when he got to his feet, still uncertain. Accepting Kasner's help up onto the low stage, Jonathan was led to centre stage, the hypnotist's arm going around his waist as they walked and a very sure voice whispering in his ear. A few moments later, he nodded, now more certain of himself and of what was happening. 

The initial routine to put his volunteer under his trance was simple and sometimes even effective. Byron dangled an ornate pocket watch in front of Jonathan's eyes, swinging it back and forth while the stage lighting was lowered and finally extinguished, leaving only the amber glow of simulated candlelight. Jonathan's breathing steadied as he relaxed. The low, background music was a simple, sexy bass, lulling the audience gently into suspending their belief for a few precious minutes for Byron to work his magic. 

Wrapping his left arm lightly around Jonathan's waist, Byron waved his right hand over the calm face and snapped his fingers. Jonathan's eyes closed and he fell back, caught by the arm that now supported him. Stepping forward, bringing his leg flush with Jonathan's, Byron began to unfasten the buttons on his volunteer's silk shirt, one by one, slowly exposing the smooth, lean chest and stomach. Finally the delicate material fell open, hanging from unresponsive shoulders. Jonathan remained absolutely still, draped back over the arm of the hypnotist, eyes closed, face a mask of serenity. 

Turning his hand, Byron drew the backs of his fingers down over the skin before him. The heated expression etched in his own features had the whole audience entranced. Once again, he moved his palm slowly over Jonathan's face, holding the mood with the act. He lowered his hands, brushing light fingertips over Jonathan's nipples before deliberately placing his index finger between his own lips and sucking it. Drawing it out slowly, he placed the tip on Jonathan's chest and traced a wet path down, over his stomach to the waistband of his trousers. As the audience drew a collective aroused breath, Byron turned to them, smiling a quick, small yet open smile. In the next moment he snapped his fingers in front of Jonathan's eyes, at the same time stepping back and loosening his hold. 

Jonathan opened his eyes, straightened and stepped back in one fluid motion, smiling once at the hypnotist who mouthed "thank you" for only him to see. Jonathan gave an imperceptible nod and turned to accept the applause from the appreciative audience before stepping down off the low stage. 

He approached their table, locking his gaze with Adam's intense regard. "He's good." Adam didn't reply, just continued to stare as Jonathan picked up his champagne glass and sipped the cool, fizzy liquid. "What?"  
"I can't believe you let him do that!"  
He was touched - Adam was actually jealous! "It got your attention, didn't it? Sometimes you just have to play along." He sat down, starting to button his shirt, aware of the pearl green eyes still on him. And then Adam's hands were on top of his own, stopping his movements, fingers brushing over his bare skin.  
"Come with me."  
Catching his breath, Jonathan asked the obvious. "Where?"  
"Trust me."  
  


Behind the main club existed a darker place. Adam spoke to one of the barmen, and within minutes they were being led through another set of black double doors and along another dimly lit corridor. As they walked, Adam again slipped his arm around Jonathan's waist, more possessively this time, more like he really meant it. For some reason, the action scared and excited Jonathan at the same time. He had some idea, suddenly, of where they were going and the thought had the same affect as Adam's touch. 

At the end of the corridor they were met by a young lady in a suit - white shirt, short black skirt and matching jacket - very smart and professional. Adam quietly told her of his requirements, and she nodded. Smiling, she led them left along a corridor of doors. This corridor was also candlelit, and several doors in, there was a small crowd gathered around what was obviously some sort of window. As they passed by, Jonathan looked over in curiosity. Adam and their host slowed as he wondered closer to the glass. 

Inside the room, a man was on all fours on the large steel-framed bed. A woman lay naked beneath him, propped up on her elbows, mouth working hard at his groin. Behind him, a second man was fucking him, hard and fast. Jonathan's pulse started to race. All of a sudden he was too hot, there was no space around him and he could barely catch a breath.... 

Adam's arms came around his waist, hugging him tightly. And he heard whispered into his ear, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I just want to find out what you like, what can really turn you on. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
"Adam... I can't do that...."  
"That? I'm not going to ask you to do that. They're professionals, actors. That whole show's put on for this crowd. Like we do, just different. I chose this place because it has... facilities I don't have." He kissed Jonathan's neck affectionately. "Let me show you. If you don't like it, we'll leave."  
Taking a deep breath to centre himself, Jonathan nodded and turned. Adam released him, but found his hand and held it until they reached the door at which their host had stopped. There, she left them alone. 

When he opened the door, what Jonathan saw wasn't anything like what he'd expected. A candlelit room - real candles this time - with a four poster bed in the centre. Deep red sheets covered the high mattress, matching pillows piled against a low headboard, above which rings and hooks were cast into the metal frame. The same castings had been made in the board at the foot of the bed. Along one wall hung an array of whips, dildos and other paraphernalia associated, Jonathan supposed, with kinky sex. 

There were no windows, no peepholes. This was a private room. 

"Adam...."  
But once he'd closed and locked the door behind them, Adam quickly gathered his lover into his arms. "Will you trust me?" He indicated the collection that had Jonathan's attention. "I wasn't planning on using any of that." Feeling the other relax, Adam kissed his lips lightly, but as he broke the contact, Jonathan pulled him back and kissed him properly, deeply. Adam willingly reciprocated. When he'd first started to think about Jonathan as more than just his consultant, his first wonderings had been about how he might taste, and more than that, how good he would be to kiss. Only later had come the other, the thoughts and imaginings that had fuelled his desire from only his mind for too long. 

Never had Adam been kissed as Jonathan kissed him. Never had he missed someone's lips so much when they weren't on his, missed someone's mouth when it was busy elsewhere. 

Finally, Adam did pull away, and for a moment he left his lover standing while he crossed to a small set of draws against the far wall and opened the top one. Jonathan watched, his fears returning as Adam reached in and took something out, closing the drawer again. Looking up, the American saw the expression on Jonathan's face and sighed softly. "Relax, will you?" Closing the gap between them, he held out his hand. In his palm lay two short pieces of cord, on the ends of which was attached a small clamp operated by a simple screw mechanism. 

However much this scared him, Jonathan's body betrayed his own sensibilities and he felt himself respond instantly just to the idea, the suggestion. "I don't know."  
"I know you don't." Taking his lover's hand again, Adam led him over to the bed, leaving the nipple clamps on one pillow, and slipping something else he'd taken under the same pillow. Turning again, he rested his hands lightly on Jonathan's hips, watching as his apprehensive lover unfastened the two shirt buttons he'd done up in the club and then reached out to undo the buttons on Adam's shirt. 

The next kiss pressed them together, bare skin to bare skin. To be like this with another man was something Jonathan didn't think he'd ever get used to. Yet it was a sensation that alone could turn him on. He ended the kiss, leaning back slightly. "Tell me what you like," he murmured. "You know something about me I didn't even know. I want to know something about you."  
Adam met Jonathan's questioning gaze, his thumbs moving idly to dip into the waistband of his lover's trousers. For a moment he couldn't answer the question. And then he did, by moving away from Jonathan over to the far wall. From one of the hooks he gathered four sets of handcuffs and came back to the bed. Starting at the foot, he expertly closed one cuff of one pair around a ring in the left-hand side of the board. Walking around, he snapped one pair closed on each corner of the bed, leaving them hanging when he went back to his Jonathan. "I like to hand over control, totally and utterly. But there's not too many people I trust enough."  
"You trust me?"  
"I trust you with my life." Finding Jonathan's hands, Adam took them into his own. "But I'm not going to ask you for that tonight. I want something else from you. I want you to do something for me."  
Jonathan grinned nervously. "You choose your asking times well."  
Dropping back onto the bed, Adam pulled Jonathan with him until he stood at the edge of the mattress. "Make love to me."  
Jonathan's eyes widened. "Adam...."  
"Please." He gazed up at his lover standing above him. The dark curly hair framed gentle features, eyes that regarded him with loving affection. The flowing red silk hung loosely from slim shoulders. Black trousers clung to a flat stomach and muscular thighs, trapping a painfully hard erection. "I won't ever ask to return the favour, but I want this. I want you." He let go of Jonathan's hands, moving to grasp his hip while unfastening his trousers. With the zip undone, Adam leaned forward to kiss his lover's stomach, sliding his tongue into the waistband of his shorts. "Say yes." In one movement he dropped Jonathan's trousers to the floor and followed them with his underwear. 

Jonathan stepped out of the restricting clothing, toed off his shoes and socks and kicked the small pile away. He returned to where he'd been standing, his hands coming to rest on Adam's shoulders. Still he said nothing, unable to give his lover the answer he wanted, but unable to deny him outright. 

If there was one thing Adam was an expert at, it was getting exactly what he wanted. Keeping his eyes locked with Jonathan's, he brushed his fingers over the thighs exposed to him, encouraged when the legs parted slightly and the nails started to dig into his shoulders. Stroking his hand between over his lover's balls, Adam bent his head to kiss the tip of the dusky pink erection standing desperate before him. He reached back, his fingers exploring the soft skin at the back of Jonathan's testicles, a teasing, vaguely threatening touch. He lifted his head again, looking up. "Say yes." When no answer was forthcoming, he wound his fingers tightly around the straining cock, starting a torturously slow movement back and forth. 

Jonathan moaned, pushing forward into Adam's grip, scraping his nails across his lover's shoulders in an action that was partly deliberate. It was one of Adam's turn-ons, something that could derail his intentions and maybe allow Jonathan to take some control. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Instead of releasing his lover, instead of moving back into the exquisite sensation, Adam took Jonathan's cock into his mouth lowered his face until the tip was nudged up into the back of his throat and small curly hairs were tickling his nose. A strangled cry escaped Jonathan's throat, his fingers curling around the back of Adam's neck, a loving gesture of something he couldn't articulate. 

But there wasn't too much Jonathan could take of such exquisite treatment. He didn't want to come, not yet, not if he was going to agree to Adam's request. And Adam knew that. He took Jonathan to the brink of orgasm, and then drew back, circling his thumb and forefinger around the base of the straining cock and pressing his fingertips inwards, stopping the climax, holding his lover on the edge for a painful second before allowing him to slip back. As he did, he grasped at the control that had previously been denied him and grabbed Adam's shoulders hard, pushing him back and moving up onto the bed to straddle him. 

Breathing hard, Jonathan rested his hands either side of Adam's head, dropping to all fours to lock with his lover's regard. "Yes. If you're sure." Adam nodded, reaching up to stroke his hands down Jonathan's arms. Ducking down for a quick kiss, Jonathan sat up, sitting comfortably over the hard cock trapped in Adam's trousers. His expression turning to one of a child with a new toy, he began to explore his lover's body, teasing the soft hairs dispersed across the muscular chest. He paid extra attention to the hardened nipples, leaning down to lap his tongue over first one then the other, biting down gently before soothing them again. Adam's reaction wasn't as heated as his own and bestowing the favour on someone else only made him ache even more to be shown the pleasures that awaited him. 

Yet he could wait, and he would. Moving off Adam to stand back where he was, Jonathan knelt on knee onto the bed and started to remove his lover's tight trousers, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. He wasn't surprised to find Adam naked beneath the black material, but a part of him wished he'd known earlier. Pulling the trousers off over Adam's feet, Jonathan dropped into a crouch, kissing each toe in turn before lathering them with his tongue and sucking them one by one between his lips. His actions offered Adam the same total submission he realised he would be asking from the other sometime in the near future. He found it surprisingly easy to give and hoped he would do as well in taking it. 

When Jonathan rose to his feet, Adam reached for his hand and pulled him down, bringing him to lie face to face with his lover. For a few long moments they kissed, tasting one another. And then Adam pushed Jonathan onto his back and sat up, reaching for the pair of nipple clamps he'd left on the pillow. Jonathan caught his breath, swallowing hard, trying to read Adam's intentions in his shining eyes.  
"Remember your safe word. You say 'windmill', it all stops. Understand?" Jonathan nodded, still so uncertain but knowing he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. The anticipation alone was going to drive him insane. "I'll only go as far as you want me to." Adam straddled his lover, leaning down to tease each nipple in turn to a hard bud. Jonathan moaned loudly, arching up into that exquisite mouth, playing the fine hair through his fingers as he urged the other to do more. 

Sitting up, Adam took the first clamp between his fingers, positioning the ends over Jonathan's right nipple and turning the screw until the clip stayed on. Very little pressure, no more than he'd exerted on it in the past. A shiver of nervous excitement covered Jonathan's skin in tiny goosebumps. He watched as the other clamp went on, wondering if he could come from just this. But the sudden stab of fear as Adam's fingers closed on the two small screws lessened his arousal effectively. 

One half-turn.  
Jonathan closed his eyes, moaning softly as the hard teeth of the clamps tightened on him, still only bringing pleasure, one that spread from the two points on his chest out through his nervous system, down his spine and into his groin. He dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him, fisting the material into his hands, opening his eyes to glance up at Adam, to witness the pleasure mirrored in his lover's eyes. 

Adam waited until Jonathan's gaze once more fell on the clamps at his nipples and gave another turn, just a quarter.  
A single spike of pain mingled with the waves of ecstasy Jonathan was riding, arousing him more yet keeping him from sudden completion. Behind Adam, his toes curled, picking up the sheets as his clawed fingers were doing. 

Another quarter-turn.  
Jonathan cried out, lifting his hand to stop Adam, yet not actually touching him, just hovering over the fingers torturing him. What was pleasure and what was pain was becoming impossible to tell, the sensations were merging, weaving into a canvas of sensation that was overwhelming him. 

Adam took his hands from the clamps, running them over Jonathan's sweat-soaked rib cage, down to caress his stomach and hips, back to grasp the erection that was nudging against his buttocks. Jonathan yelled a sweet profanity into the room, opening his eyes, trying to find words to beg. The small whimpers that he failed to prevent escaping heightened Adam's arousal, and smiling, the American lowered himself to lie on Jonathan's front, mouth level with the imprisoned nipples. Extending his tongue, he started to lather first the right then the left, licking the darkened area around both buds before using the tip to tease each nipple in turn around the plastic of the clamps. Now and again he would blow gently across the reddened nubs of flesh, causing tiny goosebumps to rise which he could soothe with the lapping of his tongue. 

Jonathan writhed under him, trying to squirm away and push closer at the same time. The play of hot and cold on his burning flesh was tearing at his sanity. The innate pain that pulsed through him, linked inextricably with the ecstatic pleasure swamping him wave after wave, was preventing him from climaxing. In desperation, he lifted his hands to Adam's back and raked his nails over the rippling flesh as hard as he was able, immediately getting his lover's full attention. Adam yelled, lifting himself to meet Jonathan's wild gaze. "Finish it, please."  
The begging in the usually calm voice struck Adam, and he grinned. "Fuck me."  
Jonathan nodded, passed caring how or why. "Yes! Yes, Christ, anything, please, just finish it." 

Reaching out, Adam slipped his hand under one of the pillows and retrieved the small tube of lubrication he'd put there earlier. As he moved, he momentarily pressed his own body down against Jonathan's, and the movement of the clamps on sore nipples drew a low scream from his lover. Adam bent his head to kiss Jonathan's mouth, and then lower to soothe those beautiful nipples once again with his tongue. He sat up then, taking Jonathan's hand and pulling him up too. 

For a moment, all Jonathan could see were stars dancing in front of his eyes, caused by the daze of pain that flowed over him as he moved. As it settled, Adam kissed him once more, tongue reaching deep inside his mouth as he hummed softly around it. He was aware of Adam fiddling with whatever it was he'd fetched from under the pillow, and then a moment later he had to break off the kiss to draw a breath when warm, slick hands started to rub something cool and wet onto his cock. 

Jonathan pushed forward into that incredible touch, murmuring something that wasn't quite English. Adam reached one arm up around Jonathan's neck, holding him close, deliberately bringing their bodies into contact to spark another spike of agony when the clamps that clung tightly to his lover's nipples were pushed down between them. Jonathan clawed at Adam's back, then at his buttocks, getting lost in the sensations cascading through him. 

With Jonathan's cock thoroughly coated, Adam pulled back, his hand on his lover's shoulder to steady him. There was still some small amount of sanity in the muddy brown eyes that looked back at him, pleading, and that was enough. He placed the tube in Jonathan's hand and turned, moving up over the pillows, grasping the head board in both hands and parting his legs to wiggle his bum at the other suggestively. 

Overload of his senses and an almost painful need for release banished any reservations Jonathan might have once had about this act. He knelt behind Adam, squeezing the remainder of the lubricant on to his fingers and carefully parting the buttocks being waved at him. He knew the theory, and his aching cock was willing to work on trial and error. With only slightly trembling fingers, he spread the jelly substance over Adam's anus, caught up enough in what he was doing, at least for the moment, to take his mind off his aching nipples. 

The small puckered hole gave a little when Jonathan's finger poked at it, and finding a mix of courage and curiosity, he pushed harder, snaking past the tight muscle and sinking into the warm passage of Adam's rectum. 

Adam moaned in pleasure, dropping his head to his arm, lifting it after a second to look back. "More," he told his lover, "harder."  
Glancing up, Jonathan withdrew his index finger and replaced it with his middle finger. When he pushed this time, he didn't stop until he was all the way in up to his knuckle. Adam gave a guttural groan, but one finger was nowhere near enough. And it was soon withdrawn. He wasn't sure what would come next, but when instead of just one finger, two pushed their way into him with very little gentleness, he bit back the cry of joy and simply re-angled himself to allow his lover better access. A third finger joined the other two, and were twisted, forcing a yell from him partly of pain, partly of ecstasy when the tip of one brushed his prostate. 

Jonathan pulled out when he heard the cry, worried that what he was doing was wrong. But Adam turned, shaking his head. "Don't stop, for Christ's sake. You're doing great, just don't stop." And to emphasise his point, he knelt up, turning his head to meet his lover's mouth with his own, at the same time finding the screw clamps with his fingers and giving them one final turn. Jonathan's cry was of white-hot agony quickly followed by a flash of pure ecstasy that centred on his cock. 

Adam turned back, felt Jonathan's hands part his buttocks again and a moment later the press of something thick and hard against his anus. He drew a breath and released it slowly, forcing himself to relax as Jonathan pushed into him. For a moment, the tight ring remained closed against the weeping tip of Jonathan's cock, and then it gave, and he popped inside, pushing forward slowly, opening Adam wide. 

The tightness was almost unbearable, the muscles surrounding him fighting his every move, trying to expel him. Still he pushed, moving forward until he was flush with Adam's buttocks. And then he stilled. Leaning down, he kissed the sweaty back of his lover, running his hands along Adam's sides to come to rest on his hips. 

Jonathan felt enormous inside him. Adam fought to take breaths as he was invaded, impaled on something thick and unforgiving. When Jonathan finally stilled, all the way in, he was glad for the wait, but his body adjusted quickly, and he turned to look up, ready to beg if he had to. It wasn't needed. Jonathan pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in with one smooth motion that he repeated a few seconds later. 

Adam moaned his lover's name, urging him on, begging him not to stop until he came, reassuring once that he wasn't hurting him even though he was. Right up until Adam straightened his back slightly and Jonathan's next thrust pushed the steel cock over his prostate. Adam swore brightly, feeling the pleasure override the agony of the impalement and flood him. On the next thrust, he pushed back, intensifying the contact, basking in the sensations of his own body and the sounds and touches of him man behind him. 

With little difficulty, Jonathan settled into a rhythm as old as time, unthinkingly pressing harder and faster into his lover as his own climax neared. In one fluid movement, Adam knelt up, rectal muscles clenching, trapping Jonathan deep inside him. Smiling at the resulting cry, he leaned back, pressing himself against Jonathan's chest. 

Spikes of sensation which could have been pleasure or pain arced from Jonathan's nipples through his body to his cock, fusing together everything he felt, all he was experiencing. He thought he might black out, but Adam's seemingly skilled use of certain internal muscles grabbed his attention back, provoking him to continue, to take them to the finish. 

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Adam's body, one hand found his cock and masturbating him with an expert's touch. This at least wasn't strange to Jonathan. Sliding through his lover's tight grip once more, Adam yelled, coming hard, falling forward to allow Jonathan to thrust inside him in the one last movement it took for his orgasm to roll over him. Adam felt it, deep within him, Jonathan's cock expanding and then pulsing, releasing finally. 

They collapsed together, Jonathan against Adam's back. And for a very long time they just lay there. When Jonathan slid off, Adam rolled over and they lay side by side, eyes closed, lost for a moment in their own thoughts. 

Finally turning on to his side, Adam removed the nipple clamps for Jonathan with great care before getting up to retrieve a small tube of a balm he'd seen in the same drawer. When he came back to the bed, his lover was sitting looking up at him, tears in his eyes.  
"Jonathan...." Adam's whisper only drew more tears so he sat down on the bed, reaching for the other man, taking him into his arms and holding him tight. "Ssh...." Stroking his hand over Jonathan's damp hair, he rocked him gently. "It's all right."  
A minute or so later, embarrassed as hell, Jonathan pulled out of his lover's embrace, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry... I don't know...."  
"It's very intense," Adam told him with absolute understanding. "A million sensations all at once, you don't know if you're in agony or in ecstasy. It gets the emotions very confused."  
Jonathan nodded, accepting the statement at face value. Adam waited for a few moments, stroking his hand down the other's arm, across his leg. "Here," he handed him the tube of soothing balm. "It'll help cool them down." 

Jonathan smiled gratefully. While he administered to himself, Adam lay back on the bed, hand pressed against the small of his lover's back. At the moment, here in what was after all a strange room in a private club, there was little either could say. When Jonathan stood up and went hunting for his shirt, Adam followed suit. 

They dressed in silence, not exactly an awkward silence, but just a silence that followed something so intense that words couldn't possibly mean anything after what they'd shared. A few minutes later they stood facing one another, fully clothed. "I need to be with you tonight," Jonathan admitted quietly.  
Adam nodded. "I know. Me too." 

When they stepped out of the room, they walked hand-in-hand to the exit. Just now. Just to hold on to one another.   
---  
  
  



End file.
